


Restrained

by SquiddlesScribbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 1800s AU, Abuse, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, I hope the 1800s AU hasn't been done yet, I'm only writing this because my friend mentioned sebasitan from black butler, Jumin isn't a part of the RFA, Kidnapping AU, NSFW, Nipple Play, OH YEAH AND ALSO LUCIEL'S REAL NAME IS IN THIS SO IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE SPOILED DON'T READ, Torture, also saeran is in no way related to anyone in the RFA, and jumin han look a lot alike, double penetration in mouth, dub con in chapter 8, elizabeth the 3rd is luciel's cat, for chapters with graphic stuff i'll put a warning in the beginning of the chapter, im going to apologize to mc in advance, jumin struggling with emotions, lots of blood, mc3, rika was never leader of the RFA, this was originally going to just be jumin/mc but god i love V so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddlesScribbles/pseuds/SquiddlesScribbles
Summary: While walking home after a meeting with the RFA, [MC] is kidnapped and taken to the Mint Eye headquarters and they will stop at nothing to squeeze information out of her. That is until desperate times call for desperate measures... And a whole lot of blood. When she summons a demon and cuts herself off from her friends, who will save her soul? The demon or her former best friend? Credit for idea goes to my best friend, SkysTheLimit0216





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day as MC walked down the street, parasol in her hand up and protecting herself from the sun’s harmful rays. Of course, she didn’t care so much about getting a little tan but the members of her friend group did, as well as her grandmother. As soon as she reached her destination, she was greeted by her best friend, Saeyoung Choi. He had a head full of messy red hair and was wearing a long red pea coat with a white shirt, black vest and red ascot that was pinned down with a golden, diamond-encrusted ‘7’. The seven was a reference to his nickname, 707, or just Seven. She smiled and curtsied to him, using the manners her grandmother had drilled into her since she was young.

“Sir Choi, how do you do?” She said in a high pitched voice, holding back a giggle.

“Lady MC, so good to see you on this high afternoon. Would you fancy a cup of tea?” Saeyoung bowed and held out his arm to escort her further, to the tavern where the rest of their friends were waiting.

They both laughed until MC had to stop for a coughing fit. She held on to him for support and he rubbed her back. “Are you okay, MC?” He asked, his glasses-clad eyes widening.

“Yeah, yeah. My handmaid must have pulled my strings too tight this morning. I can barely breathe…” she laughed it off, an embarrassed blush coating her cheeks. It wasn’t exactly normal to talk about a lady’s corset with a person outside of the family, let alone a male. She couldn’t help it, he was just so easy to talk to!

“Maybe I could loosen them for you~?” he joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She couldn’t help but laugh, and playfully hit his chest. They both continued on.

“So how’s your grandmother?” he asked, probably just trying to make polite conversation.

“Old and strict as ever. How’s Vanderwood?” Saeyoung seemed to visibly deflate at the mention of his “maid”.

“Also as old and strict as ever…” his eyes closed tightly and he grimaced. “He threatened to kidnap and torture my poor Elizabeth the 3rd for slacking off again! That big meanie~ Doesn’t appreciate my dear Elly~!”

MC quickly put her hand up to her mouth to cover up her loud laughing. “Yeah~ poor Elly!” She quieted down her laughing when she noticed people on the street watching the both of them. She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued talking. “I’m really glad to see you again. It’s been so long! I can’t wait to have our next ball. Do you have any ideas for guests?”

Saeyoung thought it over for a second. “How about the cat shelter we used to visit all the time. What was it called…?”

“P.A.T.S.?”

“Yes! That’s where I got dear Elly~” He smiled brightly.

She thought it over. “I’ll have to send them a letter, then! Don’t let me forget.” The two of them continued walking in a comfortable silence until they reached the Cheritz Tavern. The Tavern was kind of small and didn’t get a whole lot of business, but that was good for the some of the confidential things their group would often talk about. When they walked in they were greeted by the sight of their fellow friends sitting at the largest table, in the back of the bar.

From left to right sat Jihyun, or V, a man with green-tinted hair and eyes, which were shielded by dark glasses. He was wearing a dark suit with a mint green cravat. Next to him was Zen, another man with long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. His outfit was white with a single red rose in the coat pocket, which matched his eyes. Sitting next to him was Yoosung Kim, a bright University student with messy blonde hair kept out of his face with pins. His eyes were a bright shade of lavender and he was wearing a black suit with a green tie. Finally, the only other girl in the group sat next to Yoosung. Her name was Jaehee and she had close-cropped brown hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a mostly yellow dress with silver flower patterns on it.

They walked up to the group and sat down next to Jaehee. “Hi guys!” she smiled brightly, and Saeyoung took a seat next to her.

The group, including MC, all immersed themselves in catching up before the meeting could actually start. Yoosung was still addicted to his board games. Jaehee was still being worked to the bone by her boss but still, she found time for Zen’s opera performances. Zen was self-absorbed as always and even seemed more so since he had landed a role as the main lead in a very popular play. And V, well, he never seemed to change. He still painted and even had a gallery opening very soon.

After stories were swapped, MC started the meeting by asking if a spot had been chosen for the ball. Then, once that had been confirmed, the others listed off potential guests, all of which she wrote down since she’d have to send them all letters as soon as the meeting was adjourned.

Soon, the talking died down and everyone sat looking around. Jaehee was the first to stand. “I really must get going back, or my boss might throw a fit. It was nice talking to everyone, hope to see you soon.” she curtsied and grabbed her bag to leave.

Yoosung stood up afterward, saying, “I have to meet my parents for brunch. I can’t wait until the party!” he picked up his coat and left as well.

Then it was only MC, V, Zen, and Saeyoung.

“Oh! When I was working last week I had busted a cult and look at one of the things I picked up!” Saeyoung was kind of a collector of strange things, and he pulled out a large and old looking book.

Zen’s eyes shot open. “Is- is that a pentagram on the front?! Seven, what are you doing with that thing?!”

Saeyoung laughed. “I’m going to summon a demon! Haha, just kidding. But there is a ‘spell’ on how to do something like that in here. Wanna see?”

“No! Creepy stuff like that will ruin my complexion!” Zen shouted, and both MC and Saeyoung laughed at him.

Despite Zen’s protesting, Saeyoung opened the big book to a page in the middle of it. “See? You can summon a spirit to come guide you in a sticky situation!” She leaned over his shoulder to read the page, while Zen spouted off about how witchcraft like that was bad for your skin, and V laughed.

The on the page was a large star with a circle around it with some weird symbols around the circle. She couldn’t help but study it very closely, as it was quite intriguing... The page described having to use paint or chalk to make the star, and underneath had weird words that she was assuming was what one would have to say to summon the spirit. She studied that too. Saeyoung checked his pocket watch and snapped the book closed. He stood up and ruffled MC’s curly red hair. “I have to go, the boss said if I’m not in his office with the reports by 7 pm he was going to send me on another mission to Russia! See ya guys~!” He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and before she could hit him for it, he was already gone.

“That reminds me, I have to get lots of beauty rest for rehearsal tomorrow. Not that I’m already beautiful enough~!” Zen winked and stood up, giving MC a hug before walking out.

...Which left her alone with V.

He sighed and rested his head on his hand, looking at her over the top of his darkened glasses. She smiled politely. She felt somewhat awkward around him since it’s been so long since she’d talked to him one on one. Then she felt guilty for feeling awkward. He was her closest childhood friend!

Her parents and his parents were really good friends before her’s had perished, and at one point MC and V had even been betrothed. That was until he had met Rika… They had met at his parents’ art gallery and had fallen in love. His parents, being the hopeless romantics they are, had broken off their engagement to him and let him get engaged with her.

Okay, so what if she was a little bit jealous? He was good looking, she had every right to be jealous! ...At the time. Harboring those feelings until now might have been a little unhealthy but oh well.

This had infuriated her parents, but they couldn’t do anything about it. Her hand was then, ahem, handed off to the next suitor. That engagement was broken off when he, and her parents, died in a fire set by someone out for revenge for something her family didn’t even do.

Oops, she went off on an inner monologue again…

“You know, with everyone else talking about what they’ve been doing, we never got to hear how you’re doing. So… what’s new in your life?” V asked, making MC jump.

“O-Oh… I’m good! I’ve just been doing the same old stuff I always have…” She trailed off. “How’s…” she had to clear her throat before saying her name. “...Rika?”

“She’s… gone. She, um, she threw herself into the ocean, after Sally died…” V said, looking away from her’s.

“Oh… Oh God Jihyun I’m so sorry… I had no idea… I should’ve known since she wasn’t here…” She moved to sit next to him and put her hand on his back. He leaned into her touch, and let out another long sigh. Suddenly, she felt bad for being jealous of Rika.

He nodded. “No need to be sorry, MC. It happened a year ago, and you’ve been abroad for two, so there was no way for you to know.” He straightens up and looked at her, a tired smile on his face. “You should be getting home now, it’s unsafe for a lady such as yourself to be out in these parts at night. I can walk you home if you’d like.”

She shook her head and stood up, grabbing her parasol. “No, no. It’s okay. Thank you for the offer.” She curtsied, while internally cursing herself for being so polite to someone she’s known for almost 23 years, when she was born. “It was nice seeing you again.” She turned and began walking out.

“Wait!” He quickly stood up and jogged over to her, not that he really needed to with how long his legs were. He could have easily reached her in two strides. “Are you free tomorrow at noon?” When she nodded, her eyes wide, he continued talking. “Do you want to meet me at Mystic Cafe? Maybe we can catch up some more over coffee or tea?” His mint green eyes pleaded with her, and when she took too long to respond he said, “I don’t want to spend so long apart again… I missed you while you were away.”

She nodded again, her resolve crumbling away almost as soon as he hit her with his puppy-dog eyes. Which, by the way, wasn’t fair since he knew she could never hold out against his gaze when he looked at her like that. “Um… Yes, I’d love that.” She held her gloved pinkie finger out, and he took it in his own. They both shook each other’s pinkies, then kissed each other’s cheeks. This was an old tradition they would always do as kids, as a way to seal the deal in a promise. She pulled her pinkie away and bowed her head again before hurriedly walking out of the tavern, her heart beating wildly.

It was one thing to kiss each other’s cheeks as kids, but now that they were both adults it felt wrong… in a good way. She felt a smile creep on her face as she thought about. She held a little squeal back.

Unknown to her, someone lurked in the shadows, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never ending, and no one was coming to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Really graphic depictions of violence. Beatings, blood, stabbing, the works. Skip this chapter if you don't feel comfortable reading it!!

While walking she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Her and Jihyun were talking again! Of course, it was mostly because Rika was… gone… But that didn’t matter so much now! He didn’t seem to be hurt by her passing, which was surprising seeing as those two were as in love as two people could be. At least they were last time she had seen them. 

As she thought it over, someone suddenly came up behind her and help a cloth up to her mouth and nose. She inhaled sharply in surprise and her vision quickly faded. 

 

When she next opened her eyes she were tied to a chair and her dress was covered in dirt and mud. Ouch, she thought, that was going to be hard to get out. She looked around to take in her surroundings and to try to guess where she could be. All four walls were cobblestone and the floor beneath her was made of old and soft looking wood. Across from her was a heavy looking door, with an absurd amount of locks on it. How did they expect someone who was tied up to be able to even walk over and open the door? She shrugged internally and leaned back. She knew that soon her knight in shining (and probably red) armor would be there soon to get her. He was never one step behind their enemies, never. Despite knowing that she still felt nervous.

After waiting for what felt like days, she heard the locks all unlock and the door swung open. Standing in front of her was a man with mint green eyes, white hair, and a surprising lack of clothing. He was only wearing a white button-down shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a black jacket that was hanging off of his shoulders. He was also wearing black pants with some sort of chain hanging from the front part of his pants to the back. The first few buttons of his shirt were untied and he had a loosely tied tie hanging around his neck. She blushed at his indecency! Who did he think he was walking into a room with a woman alone with barely any clothes on! 

She wanted to scold him but when she opened her mouth and quickly pulled out a handkerchief and stuffed it into her open mouth to shut her up. She glared up at him. 

“I’m going to lay down a few rules. No speaking without being spoken to, no screaming too loud, and if you ever lie to me I’ll hurt you so bad you’ll wish you’ve never been born. Is that clear?” he asked, his gaze intense. She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. It was the same spiel every time. 

He slapped her, hard. So hard her cheek was actually throbbing. “Do not disrespect me.” She looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. He pulled the handkerchief out of her mouth and tossed the saliva covered cloth on the ground. She sincerely hoped Saeyoung would be there soon.

“I’m only going to ask you this once. What is the true purpose of the RFA?” He asked her, leaning down close enough to her face for her to smell the cigars on his breath. 

She looked up at him and, despite her stinging cheek serving as a reminder of what happened when she disrespected him, she spit. In his face. He jumped back and wiped the spit from his cheek. MC looked up at him with a defiant smirk, which quickly faded when he punched her in the face. Then again, and again, until the chair she was tied to had tipped over and she was laying on the floor. Then, he used his feet and continuously kicked her in the abdomen and face until she blacked out from pain.

Her eyes opened again and she was sitting upright again. Her ribs hurt and hurt even worse when she tried to breathe. She knew something had to be broken. Her right eye was also swollen shut and her left was blurred with tears from the pain. Saeyoung couldn’t be far off now, she hoped. He always got her out of these kinds of situations. 

She felt tears running down her swollen cheeks and it stung the cuts that she had gotten from falling. After sitting there crying for a while she heard the locks unlocking and she quickly tried to quell her tears. The same man as yesterday walked in carrying a plate of food and a cup. 

He turned his back to lock the doors balancing the plate and the cup on his arm and in his hand while he used the other to lock all seven of the locks. Without moving to look at her he began speaking. “If you answer my question from last week, you can eat.”  _ Last week? _ She thought.  _ No… A week couldn’t have passed. Saeyoung should have been here by now… A week… _

She looked up at the man, her eyes still holding defiance. She would rather die than be the one who exposed the secret dealings of the RFA. “No,” she said with as much confidence as she could muster. 

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re not hungry or thirsty at all?” 

When he mentioned it, waving the food around, her stomach growled. “No,” she said again, her cheeks lit up in an embarrassed blush. 

He set the food down and walked over to her, staring her down with his creepy bright green eyes. His pupils seemed to be too small to be real and for a fleeting moment, she wondered if he was really even a human being. “Alright, then let’s get started.”

He pulled a knife out of a holster hanging on the side of his hip. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, holding the knife up to her throat. He pushed it in far enough to draw blood, and to be painful, but not enough to do any kind of lasting damage. “Answer. My. Question.” he said. She scrunched up her nose and looked at him with a disgusted expression. His eyes widened, before narrowing. He pulled the knife away and glared at her. “Don’t look at me like that!” She continued to glare at him, not backing down. “I said don’t look at me like that!” he shrieked. He walked over and gripped her hair at the skull, yanking her head back again. “Stop it!” He sunk the knife into her thigh and she screamed. He pulled it out and sunk it back in again, making her scream louder. He pulled it out again and threw it on the ground. He grabbed her by the fabric of her dress and pulled her up, lifting both her and the chair. “Tell me what you’re hiding!” he yelled, shaking her, pulling one hand away to slap her face back and forth, shaking tears out of her eyes.

“Please stop!” she sobbed, “Please!”

He only stopped when the material of her dress ripped, exposing the thin slip that covered up her corset. He turned around and picked his knife back up, and turned back around to punch her in the face, knocking her unconscious once again. 

MC started to wake up when she felt something touching her leg, where it was previously stabbed. She flinched harshly when it was touched too hard. Her eyes shot open and she saw a girl wrapping up her wounds. MC’s leg shot up when she brushed it again. The woman yanked her leg back down, quite harshly, and continued. When she was done wrapping her leg she pulled her skirts back down over her legs and pinned the bodice of her dress back up to protect at least some of her decency. Before she left she poured a liquid into a rag and held it up to MC’s mouth and nose until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out once again.

Next time MC’s eyes opened, that man was standing in front of her. He reached out to touch her and she flinched away from his touch and he chuckled, grabbing a piece of her red hair. “Last week I lost my cool, but since you still haven’t answered my question, I’ll have to move you somewhere else. I hope you’re not too mad!” He smiled, and it almost would have seemed sincere if she hadn’t known what he had done to her. 

He pulled some rope out and tied her hands together behind her back before cutting the rope that was keeping her restrained to the chair. He stood her up, practically having to support all of her weight while she got used to standing. He then, without giving her any time to get used to standing, started pushing her forward while keeping a grip on her bonds. 

MC looked around but still couldn’t make any sense of where she was except for the fact that she knew she had to be underground since the only light was coming from sconces on the walls. Very medieval. 

She looked around, passing many hallways on their way to wherever he was taking her. Then she thought of a plan. A semi-plan. She figured that from what that man had said it’d been about two weeks and so far no one had come to rescue her, that meant she had to take things into her own hands. Once she were able to walk on her own without needed his support (though, she still had a bad limp) she snapped her head back and slammed the back of her head into his. He stumbled back just long enough for her to twist her hands out of his and she ran off down a random hallway. MC’s legs hurt and she knew she needed to go faster because once the shock wore off he was sprinting down the hallway after her and he was gaining fast. She passed a few people but none of them reached out to stop her. She kept turning, going down every new hallway that came up until she reached a large room with a throne in it. She scoffed to herself as she passed it, figuring that was where the leader of this organization spend their days lying around while she was starving and being tortured by that mentally deranged man. 

MC couldn’t find her way out but she couldn’t stop to think or plan since she still heard the man’s loud footsteps as he ran after her. Before she could get to turn down another hallway she felt her leg, the wounded one, spasm and give out, leaving her sprawled out on the floor. She tried to get back up but she couldn’t feel her leg anymore, so she just started crawling. She couldn’t give up, not when she was this far already. MC had only gotten two feet further when she felt a pair of rough hands pick her up by her armpits. She struggled violently, swinging her arms around and she reveled in her victory when she managed to leave a nasty scratch on his cheek. 

He dropped her back down on the ground and started kicking her in her ribs, her face, her stomach, and legs. She was only released when she felt his boot connect with her face for the last time, and then she blacked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was free but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence, blood, and a literal heart not where a heart should be.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and eventually, MC had been in that prison for a whole year. She was given the bare minimum to survive, all while that deranged man, whom she found out to be named “Saeran”, continued abusing her trying to get information out of her. Every day she was awake and being tortured she came closer and closer to talking but she never did. She was close to breaking. It was all hopeless. She’s completely given up on Saeyoung coming to save her and on the rest of her friends. They were useless, they abandoned her. 

Despite being mad at them, she couldn’t help but think about the last time she saw all of them. Then, a thought came to mind from the last conversation she had with her best friend. What had he said…?  _ “See? You can summon a spirit to come guide you in a sticky situation!” _ MC looked around her small cage. She hasn’t been relocated since the day she tried to escape, and she was sitting in a metal cage that, thankfully, had a solid bottom. The room the cage was in was small and the only light came from a single candle that was on the wall next to the door. It was off most of the time so she normally paid it no mind as it was rarely lit. 

She thought back to that book, and the page. She had to concentrate hard, and soon her mind had brought up the image of the symbol. MC looked around and then realized that she had nothing to draw with. She looked down at her arms and cringed. She brought her arm up to her mouth and, closing her eyes tightly, she sunk her teeth into the flesh. She let her blood drip out on the cement ground of the cage to form the pentagram, using it also to draw in the symbols around it. Then she set her hands down on the outside circle of the symbol and closed her eyes. She felt more blood run down her arm and into the circle. She whispered the spell she remembered reading from the page, and when she was done, she sat back. Her vision was spinning and she felt dizzy from blood loss. 

She felt stupid for thinking some silly trick like that would work, and she closed her eyes, soon drifting off again. 

She heard snapping in her ear and she jumped up. She looked up and a pair of glowing purple eyes stared back down at her. “It’s about time,” the voice said, and she saw the eyes roll. The person… thing… whatever… stepped into the dim light of the candle (which he must have lit himself) and MC saw it was a man. He was looking down at her from outside of the cage. She could see the disgust in his eyes as he looked at her small frame. “Why’d you call me?” She tilted her head, and he motioned to the pentagram on the ground. her eyes widened. 

It took her a minute to find her voice, and even then it was faint. “But I… I thought that spell was to summon a good spirit…?” 

“It was. Until you used your own blood to make it. Then it summoned me. I’ll repeat myself, what is your wish?” He looked annoyed at her silence.

“I…” she stood up on shaking, too thin legs and lifted up her non-bitten arm to rest her hand on one of the bars. A feeling of determination washed over her and her eyes narrowed. “I want to destroy the organization known as the Mint Eye.” 

He nodded and kneeled down, disappearing and reappearing in front of her inside the cage. She cringed back. “Please don’t…” He leaned in closer and she felt his breath on her neck. She leaned back but her head hit the back of the cage and his mouth sunk down on her collarbone, his lips making contact with the pale skin and sucking on it before pulling back. MC looked down and from what she could see he didn’t leave any kind of bruise but instead he left some kind of marking. 

“What shall my name be, my lady?” He asked, looking up at her with his glowing eyes. She finally got a good look at him. His hair was black and fell into his face before flipping up so that it stayed out of his eyes for the most part. He also had a slight cowlick in his hair. His skin was pale and delicate looking. His eyes were small and almond shaped, and his nose was thin. Her eyes traveled down, taking note of his pink lips, and further down looking at the suit he was wearing. 

“J...Jumin Han.” She said, looking up. 

He nodded at her. “What would you like my first orders to be, my lady?” MC heard the locks of the door jiggling and, for the first time in months, she felt a smile stretch her face. His lip curled in disgust. “You look like you haven’t smiled in years.”

“Months, actually,” she corrected. “I want you to kill the man that’s about to walk in.”

Jumin bowed to her with his hand on his chest. “Yes, my lady.” For a fleeting moment his eyes flashed red and once again he disappeared and reappeared, this time outside of the cage. He had appeared in front of the door just as Saeran swung it open. 

All she saw was a blur of movement as Jumin’s hand flew forward and sunk itself into Saeran’s chest. The former’s eyes widened and he looked down at the hand in his chest. Jumin’s hand moved around a bit and he grabbed something and pulled it out, leaving Saeran to collapse on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. MC looked at what Jumin was holding in his hand and saw a heart clutched in his fingers. 

Her eyes widened significantly. She knew she told him to do it, she just didn’t think he’d be so… violent about it. He dug around on Saeran’s body but when he didn’t find any keys he simply walked back over to the cage and pried the bars apart. He offered his hand to her and she took it, stepping out of the cage. 

MC disdainfully looked down at Saeran’s dead body as Jumin picked her up and held her with one arm supporting her back and the other hooked under her knees. “My lady?” she hummed in response. “Could you give me directions to your current residence?” She nodded and started directing. 

~~~

When they arrived at MC’s manor, he set out down and walked behind her as she stepped up to the front door. She looked up and noticed it was only very early morning. For a second, she was afraid no one would be awake. She knocked on the door before ringing the doorbell. It took about a minute for someone to answer. When the door open the maid who saw her gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. “Lady MC... We… We thought you were dead!”

MC smiled sheepishly. “No… Sarah, is my grandmother awake yet?”

The maid’s face fell. “No… Miss… The Madame fell ill and she… she passed just last week. She never gave up hope that you were alive though, and left everything to you…” 

MC’s eyes widened. “...Grandmother is dead? She’s… gone? What…? But I never got to say goodbye…” She looked down at her own bare feet, tears welling in her eyes. She only let two fall before she wiped them away. MC heard Jumin clear his throat behind her. She turned her head and saw he looked uncomfortable. “Oh, right. Sarah, this is Jumin Han. He’s my new Butler.” The demon’s eyes got wide before settling as a charismatic smile graced his lips. He placed his hand on his chest and bowed. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, miss.” he said, his smile hiding the fire of rage in his eyes. 

“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine, sir…” she giggled, and MC’s irritation spiked. 

“Sarah, could you run me a bath. I feel a bit disgusted- ahem, disgusting,” MC mustered the sweetest smile she could. Sarah nodded, sending a lingering glance at Jumin before walking off. MC sagged in relief. She turned to Jumin, “Welcome to my humble abode.” 

MC walked inside with him following behind her. “A Butler, really?” he raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“It’s better than a  _ demon _ that I summoned while I was being  _ tortured _ by some organization I had never heard about one year prior to being  _ kidnapped _ merely days before a date with my former  _ fiance _ ! So yes, a Butler! I’m your master now so I make the titles, I make the rules, and you will listen to me!” she shouted, tears springing back up in her eyes as she finally cracked from the onslaught of stress coupled with the fear of going back or people asking her questions about where she’s been. MC collapsed, falling to her knees with her hands pulling at her hair. It still didn’t feel like she were really free. She could still feel the chains on her limbs holding her back. Jumin smirked and looked down at her. He crouched down to her level and grabbed her by the chin, turning her head to face him. 

“You humans are so cute, with your puny little emotions. I’ll play your little game for now, but when your wish has been granted, and that little ‘Mint Eye’ organization is destroyed, your soul will be my next meal.” He chuckled and MC pulled her head out of his grip. “Now, I’ll help you wash up before dinner, Lady MC.” 

She sniffled, looking up at him with tears streaming down her dirt covered face. She nodded at him. “Y-Yes, Jumin…”

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give you guys a set updating schedule because I rarely stick to them. I'll try to update probably at least once every weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between friends, and something feels off about that new butler.

Once the bath had been run Jumin sat MC down in the tub of warm water and had was rubbing her shoulders, she finally felt herself start to relax for the first time in a year. He had to change out the water five times to fully wash out a year’s worth of filth. MC stepped out and he wrapped a towel around her lithe body and hair. She walked to the connecting bedroom, and then to the closet/dressing room. 

MC looked around the dresses that were hanging up and pulled out a tan house dress that had a few pink and cream colored accents. She handed that to Jumin, and then pulled out her underwear and a corset, and also handed those to him, as well as a few other things that she needed. MC looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well? As new head butler you have to do everything the last one did,” she sighed when he tilted his head at her and began listing off his duties. “You will have to dress me, cook for me, wash me, escort me places, protect me, and give orders to Sarah. For now though, until you learn the ropes, she can cook.” 

He nodded and set down everything except her chemise and bloomers. MC threw whatever dignity she had left to the wind and dropped her towel before he put both things on her. He picked up the corset and put it on her, pulling the strings back to tighten it as much as he could. He pulled the corset cover on, then the decency skirt, the tournure, two petticoats, and finally the skirt and bodice. MC then sat down at the vanity and did her own makeup and hair, knowing that Jumin wouldn’t know how seeing as he was both a man and a demon. She was surprised he knew what order her garments went on but didn’t really want to think too much about it. 

She walked downstairs with Jumin trailing behind her and sat down in the dining room. Sarah came in pushing a cart with a few dishes and an ornate tea set that was white with a gold border and blue flowers. “Your tea this morning is white tea with and honey. For breakfast there are scones, croissants, porridge and fresh raspberries as well as homemade strawberry jam,” she talked as she set the plates on the table. Lastly, she prepared the tea, already knowing how MC liked her tea sweet. When the honey and sugar was stirred into her cup of tea she also set it and its corresponding saucer in front of her. 

 

~~~

 

When she finished eating breakfast, she stood up and thanked Sarah, walking back upstairs to MC’s late grandmother’s study.

She pulled out every document she had on the previously anonymous organization that was threatening the RFA. All that she could find was that they started threatening her and the RFA sometime last year. 

While looking over the documents, Sarah popped into the study to tell her she was going to go buy groceries and that she’d be back in about an hour to prepare lunch. MC nodded in acknowledgment, not missing the look Sarah shot at Jumin. MC’s eyebrow twitched but she didn’t say anything and continued working. 

An hour passed with little to no progress being made. Then another, and another. MC suddenly felt her stomach growl and she became irritated at the fact that Sarah hadn’t made lunch yet. She said she’d be back in about an hour, but it had been three and she still wasn’t back. MC sighed and moved to stand up but as soon as she did the office door slammed open when a certain useless redhead waltzed in. 

He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, which she quickly pushed away from. “Don’t touch me!” MC yelled, stepping back. 

His golden eyes looked shocked, but she couldn’t help it. Every touch from anyone felt like Saeran touching her all over again. “MC...? What happened?”

MC’s eyebrows knit together in anger as she crossed her arms. “I should be asking you that! You left me for dead! You-you never came looking for me! I waited for you for a whole month before giving up… You just left me… I-I thought I could depend on you…” she felt tears welling up in her eyes and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Jumin giving her a hard look. MC nodded and wiped her tears and cleared her throat. “I never want to see you again, so… please leave.”

Saeyoung looked at her with his hurt eyes. “But I… I looked all over for you… Everyone in the RFA was so worried, especially V. I did everything I could but you had just disappeared-” he started, and MC’s eyebrow twitched. She felt an angry presence shadow over her feelings of forgiveness before she could get to forgiving him. Behind her and unnoticed to both Saeyoung and herself, Jumin’s eyes glowed. 

“Did everything you could?! I’ve been in more remote places before and you found me within the first few hours!” Before MC could stop herself, she raised her hand and delivered a hard slap to Saeyoung’s face. “Get the fuck out of my house you liar! I hate liars!” his eyes showed pity for her and she felt her anger rising. “Don’t look at me like that! Get out! Get out!” That was the same look that girl gave her every time she came into MC’s cage to fix up her wounds or to give her food. “Leave me alone you heartless, backstabbing, son-of-a-bitch!” MC screamed, falling to the ground with her hands bracing the sides of her head. Saeyoung backed away and left, his horrified eyes staring at MC on his way out of the room. 

Jumin kneeled down, placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped away from him, breathing heavily. “D-don’t touch me…” His eyes narrowed at her with an irritated gleam in them. 

He stood up and bent over to scoop her up in his arms. She struggled but couldn’t help but admit that his embrace was warm even for a demon and soon felt herself relax a little. He walked out of the study and to her room. “I believe it’s time for a nap before your afternoon tea, my lady.”

She nodded weakly and looked up at him with dim eyes. “Get rid of Sarah for me, please… She let that man into my house and she must pay for it…”

He nodded as he set her down on the bench in front of the bed. He unbuttoned the back buttons of her top and pulled it off, pulled off the corset cover, and undid her corset. He then pulled off her skirts, and then put her into a blue and white nightgown. He picked her up by placing his hands under her arms and lifting and laid her down in her bed. “As you wish, my lady.” He nodded at her and blew out the candles in her room.

She closed her eyes, and just missed the smirk he sent her way. 

Unsurprisingly she fell into a restless dream.

_ MC was running down the corridors of the prison. Her leg was throbbing from recently being stabbed, but she couldn’t stop. She wouldn’t let herself stop. Stopping meant going back to that psycho and she couldn’t let that happen again. She briefly looked back and saw Saeran was catching up, very quickly. As she put more power into her run and started to get away the floor and the walls fell away just as the light of freedom had come into her grasp. While she fell, Saeran stared down at her, laughing in that way he did when she would beg him to stop hitting her. His face was far away as if MC had fallen down a hole but soon his face zoomed in on her’s and he was merely inches away. His sickly sweet breath washed over her as his hand reached out and pushed up her skirt, his fingers prodding where they shouldn’t. She screamed as his face melted away to reveal Saeyoung’s face, then Jihyun’s, and finally Jumin’s. _

While MC thrashed around, nightmares plaguing her sleep, Jumin went ahead and followed the orders she had given him before falling asleep.

He walked back downstairs and into the kitchen, where Sarah was preparing lunch and tea. “Miss Sarah?” he questioned. 

“ _ What? _ ” she questioned, her tone of voice irritated before she turned around and realized it was Jumin. Her face immediately brightened and she laughed nervously. “I mean- Yes~?”

His eyebrow twitched in irritation before his face changed to that of despair. He sunk down, his hand on his heart. “I regret to inform you that Lady MC has sent me to let you go…” her eyes widened when he came closer, his eyes turning into fiery pools of malice. His face was inches away from her’s and he continued to get closer. She decided to ignore his red eyes and kiss him, as he seemed to want to do. As their lips connected however his lips were cold as ice, and the coldness soon transferred to hers and spread to the rest of her face, and soon her body was completely frozen. He pulled away and sighed, as she collapsed. He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. Then, he picked her up and dumped her outside, figuring either he’d take care of the body later or some wild animals would eat her. 

He finished up preparing lunch and walked back to his Lady’s bedchamber to wake her and take her down to eat lunch. 

When he walked in she was thrashing around in her bed, crying out. He smirked before composing himself and leaning over to shake her lightly. 

“My Lady… My Lady, it’s time to wake up…”

MC jumped and instinctively her arm shot out to hit him, push him away, or anything that would get him away from her. Before she could do either of those things he grabbed her wrist and lowered it back down to the bed.

“Please, my Lady, refrain from hitting me,” he sighed, looking forlorn. MC snorted at him, and he cracked a small grin. 

MC sat up and yawned, stretching out. She stood up and walked back to her closet to take out a white afternoon dress with black and blue accents. He helped her into everything before it, and then finally the dress itself. He tugged a pair of stockings up her legs, and then two slightly heeled shoes. 

MC put her gloves on herself and walked out to the parlor, where her tea was waiting for her. She said down in the chair in front of the fireplace and took a sip of her tea, before spitting it out. “This tastes like-like water! Jumin Han, you made it wrong!” She set the teacup back down and stood up. 

His eyes looked genuinely surprised. “I-I’m sorry, my Lady, I’ll brew it again…” He took the tray from the table and walked back to the kitchen to start again. 

He came back about 10 minutes later, with more disgusting tea. MC rolled her eyes and walked with him back to the kitchen. “You’re hopeless and lucky I had to serve a different rich family when I was younger. Here, let me show you.” She pulled an apron on and pushed her sleeves up, and got to work showing him the ropes of serving. She taught him how to brew her tea correctly, what kinds of mini cakes to serve with them, and she also showed him how to cook a couple meals. “And if you get stuck, or forget what I said, you can use this cookbook.” She pulled a large book out from under the counter. It looked worn, with papers sticking out here and there. MC smiled sadly down at it. “Uhm… Me and… Ahem, Grandmother and I made this together. So… please be gentle with it.” He nodded and took the heavy book from her hands and flipped through it briefly. 

They both placed the samples on a tray and took them back out to the parlor. MC stood and tapped her foot, thinking. “Hmm… Maybe I should take my tea out to the garden… it is such a nice day! Maybe I could even invite V-” she stopped herself, tears springing up in her eyes. “...Never mind. Um, I do still want to take my tea to the garden.” Jumin nodded and picked up the tray. MC walked out to the back garden and sat down at the table while Jumin set her tea down in front of her. 

“This afternoon’s tea is Ginseng with a white sponge cake and strawberry almond petit fours,” Jumin said dutifully as he set each thing in front of you.

“Thank you, Jumin…” MC mumbled, and took a sip of her tea, then a bite of one of the petit fours. 

“If I may ask, my lady, why have you shunned your friends like this?” Jumin asked. 

MC sighed, and closed her eyes. “I’m not sure…” she scrunched her face up and didn’t see when Jumin’s eyes glowed red as his dark aura slowly curled around her. Her eyes slowly opened, looking lifeless. “Actually, I am sure. They abandoned me,” she droned, her voice not sounding like her own. “I can’t stand to think of what they did to me. Seeing them would bring that pain back. I never want to see any of those low-lives ever again.” Jumin’s aura disappeared, and MC closed her eyes and opened them. They were back to their usual green color. Her head was pounding. “Ugh, Jumin what just happened? My head feels light as air…”

Jumin chuckled. “You must have just had a dizzy spell, I probably pulled your corset too tight. My apologies, my Lady…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit ends in... well, you'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sensitive content in this chapter... Like sexual sensitive content. It's not like full on sex or anything it's just kinda... y'know...

Another week and a half passed with nothing, particularly interesting happening. MC steadily gaining strength back and soon she stopped feeling so fatigued and weak. While she and Jumin worked on tracking down and killing everyone affiliated with Mint Eye they were completely oblivious to the other members of the RFA were plotting something…

 

“No way! V, you didn’t see her face when she was screaming at me… She’s mad at us, all of us! I don’t think she’s ready to see anyone…” Saeyoung was doing everything in his power to stop his friends from bothering MC, not wanting her to go through what he had put her through. “We can’t go!” He sighed and rubbed his temples. “...Especially not with that demon roaming around…” he grumbled to himself. 

“Saeyoung, I know you’re worried about her but so are the rest of us. We haven’t seen her in so long… It’s only fair we get to see her as well…” Jaehee said, trailing off and looking down. 

“Jaehee…” Saeyoung trailed off.

“Yeah! Plus she can’t be mad at all of us!” Yoosung said, smiling and placing a hand on Saeyoung’s shoulder. 

“We’ll all be there together and we’ll see if we can convince her to come back,” Zen smiled in his own charismatic way. 

Saeyoung sighed again. “I have no choice, do I?” 

They all chuckled together and headed out. MC’s manor was a short walk away from their usual meeting place. They knew from what Saeyoung had said that MC probably wouldn’t let them in if she knew beforehand that they were coming, so they committed probably the most faux pa atrocity at that time and showed up as a group completely uninvited. 

While they walked and joked as a group, V had walked ahead of everyone. He was staring ahead in deep concentration. He knew he was the one who had suggested to visit MC and convince her to come back, yet he couldn’t stop himself from worrying about being rejected by his childhood friend. Yoosung came up behind the green-haired man and placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling up at the man in the way only someone as innocent as Yoosung could. 

“Hey, don’t be too worried! You two have been friends for 23 years, that’s a long time! I’m sure it’ll be fine!” he said, patting V’s back. V nodded at the boy, his resolve strengthening somewhat. 

“Yeah… You’re right… Thank you, Yoosung,” V smiled and fell back to join the others.

 

MC’s head shot up from her desk when she heard the shrill ringing of the doorbell. She had been taking a kind of… unscheduled nap after researching. MC sighed, figuring Jumin would get it eventually. It stopped and she heard several pairs of footsteps and murmuring coming towards her study. 

It stopped in front of her door and she stood up to grab the heavy paperweight on the edge of her desk. She had to hold it in both hands to lift it up to her chest and she slowly inched away from the desk to the bookcase on the other side of the room. When she was only halfway there, the door opened and V was pushed in, then it was quickly shut behind him. 

MC’s previously frightened face fell to that of contempt. V’s face seemed… nervous. Like he knew he shouldn’t have been there.  _ Good _ , MC thought. She rolled her eyes at the coward in front of her and slammed the paperweight back down on her desk, making him flinch. 

“MC...” he trailed off, forgetting what he was going in there to say.

“Jihyun,” she said, her face impassive. “I thought I had made it clear to Saeyoung I didn’t want to see any of you.”

With that, V could physically feel his heart break for his friend. “MC... Please don’t be like this… We all missed you dearly and we want you to come back to the RFA…” V’s eyes couldn’t even lift to look up into her’s. 

MC let out a dry laugh. “Go back to the RFA? You must be kidding!” MC walked over to where V was standing with his hands fidgeting. She looked up at him, fake sympathy coating her features. “Dear Jihyun… Can’t you see? I want nothing to you or anyone in that fake organization. I haven’t forgotten what you scammers really do with that money,” her voice was soft and honey-like as she spits poison out to coat his heart in. Her free hand came up to grip his ascot to pull his face down closer to her’s. “I want to make sure you and everyone else  _ suffer _ like I had to.” 

V nodded, and his eyes traveled down, past her dead eyes and ghostly skin to a purple/blue mark on her collarbone. It was in the shape of a pentagram with various symbols around it. It looked strikingly familiar to the symbol in that book V remembered Saeyoung showing them that one day in the tavern. Around the symbol it looked inflamed, which worried V. He disregarded the entire spiel MC had just done. “MC... What’s that on your neck…?” 

She looked down then stepped away as her hand flew up to cover the mark. “That’s none of your business. I want you to  _ leave _ . And take the rest of your little group of friends with you!” 

He nodded and turned around and walked towards the door. He hesitated, his hand on the door. His head turned, his eyes showing that same look of pity that everyone seemed to give her. She felt her anger rising. “You know…” he said, his eyes looking down, “They can still be your friends too if you’d just let them. I-I’m not asking you to forgive me… You can make me suffer as much as you feel you need to, but  _ please _ … None of them have done anything wrong. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive them all…” he turned and opened the door. 

She quickly picked up the paperweight she had set down previously and threw it at the door as it shut. MC felt tears stream down her face as a scream ripped through her through. She collapsed down on her knees and pressed her hands on either side of her head, screaming louder. She heard Saeran’s voice in her head again, laughing, laughing,  _ laughing _ . It never stopped, not until the door opened again and Jumin ran in. He kneeled down with her and placed his hand on her back. She flinched and her hand flew out to smack him and she briefly made contact with his cheek before he could grab her wrist. His other hand clamped down on her mouth to cut off her screaming. She looked up at him sniffling and sobbing. 

“Quit your infernal screaming,” he said, his eyes flashing red as he looked into her’s. She nodded and stopped, knowing that she would have had to anyway, as her throat was becoming raw. “Thank you.”

He released her wrist and mouth and picked her up. He walked her to her bedchamber and changed her into a nightgown. As he was doing so, however, he saw that the mark he had made on her a week ago had faded. His eyebrow twitched. He knew she was in a very volatile state and that making a new one could possibly crack her even further, yet he also knew that if he let it dim anymore it might disappear and his hold on her soul would fade with it. 

“My lady, I hate to inform you of this now but I have to renew the contract mark…” he sighed when she tilted her head at him, and lightly where the mark was under the fabric of her nightgown. She nodded and, without any comment, laid down and tilted her head back. 

Jumin unbuttoned the first five buttons of her white dress, and pulled the fabric down over her shoulder, exposing half of her chest to the cool air. MC gasped lightly, and bit her lip to stop herself from making any further noises. The black-haired demon leaned over his mistress and looked into her eyes. “I must apologize before I do this, my lady, as it might feel different than it had before… And I’ll have to do it longer if you wish to go longer before having to do this once again…” MC nodded and he swooped his head down, his cold lips connecting with the hot flesh of her collarbone. Her lips parted in a silent gasp as he sucked and nibbled on that spot. Her back began to arch up and Jumin hand to hold her down at her waist to keep her on the bed. His lips darted out to circle around the glowing mark before he began to suck on it more. MC’s fists clenched the bedsheets as his hands moved lower, holding her hips instead. He pulled back, looking down at her with glowing, half-lidded eyes. “My lady, you’re moving too much,” he explained to her. She nodded apologetically. He moved back down and continued his previous motions, gripping her hips tighter every time she tried to squirm. After 5 agonizingly slow minutes, he pulled back. 

MC’s face was red and her pupils were so wide Jumin could barely see the color of her irises. She was panting, with a bit of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. At that sight, Jumin felt a weird stirring in his chest as his face got hot. “As much as I love this sight… I must attend to my duties. I’ll wake you in an hour, my lady.” he bowed to her and calmly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

As soon as the door was shut he lost his composure. He had to pull off his coat, roll up his sleeves, and loosen his tie from the heat he was feeling. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped it across his forehead before stuffing it back in his pocket. 

 

An hour passed, in which Jumin prepared a cup of white tea with lemon and honey as well as a slice of pecan pie which he and MC had prepared together earlier that day. As soon as he was done, he pulled his sleeves back down, put his coat on, and fixed his tie. He looked in a mirror to make sure his appearance was acceptable, something he only found himself doing recently, and took the tea and pie out to the parlor. He set it down by MC’s favorite place to sit while she enjoyed her afternoon tea, and set off to wake the lady in question. 

Once she was up and dressed he led her back to the parlor. She sat down in the chair by the unlit fireplace. “Your tea this afternoon is white tea with lemon, honey, and three sugar cubes. To compliment it I have brought a slice of pecan pie.” 

“Thank you, Jumin.” She smiled lightly, her eyes still looking dead. Very much unlike what they had looked like after he had finished marking her. When she had given him that wanton look, her eyes looked alive with many colors and emotions passing through them all at once. Jumin shook his head to get rid of that thought. He shouldn’t be thinking things like that about his master. It was indecent. “By the way, Jumin… May I ask you something?” she set the saucer and teacup down, and closed her eyes. 

“Of course, my Lady,” he placed his hand on his chest and bowed. 

“How did those treacherous scum get into my manor? I remember specifically asking you to make sure they never step foot within breathing distance of me. Did you forget?” she sounded calm, but Jumin knew from her flaming aura she was ready to rip his throat out at the drop of a hat. 

Unwilling to admit to he was distracted by a stray cat that had been passing through, he lied. “I was tending to the back garden. I didn’t even hear them ring the doorbell.” 

MC rolled her eyes and took a small bite of the pie. She swallowed before responding. “You were playing with another cat, weren’t you?”

“...No…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V visits once again, and [MC] feels she might be having a painful change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually updated on the weekend this time... Barely... Whoops.

Another week had passed with little to no progress on finding Mint Eye. It seemed as though the castle she had been kept in was only one location since MC had found once they’d gone back to finish them off, the threats to the RFA hadn’t stopped. Another thing that hadn’t stopped was the RFA’s scheming to get MC back into the RFA. She was the organization’s head party planner, as well as the one who chose and convinced their guests to attend their parties. They were just about useless without her, especially seeing as she was the face of the RFA since she's its co-founder.

The members had been trying to come up with ideas for awhile, and the only one that has been seriously considered was having V go back there alone to talk to MC, as he was the only knew the in’s and out’s of MC’s mind. V, however, wasn’t convinced of this “fact”.

“Saeyoung… She’s changed, she’s not the MC we used to know… You should have seen her eyes or heard some of the things she had said… Her time in captivity had changed her. I think we should just let her come back to us naturally,” V had said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I wish I did know some of the things she said, V, but you won’t spill. Be that as it may, we need her. The party is coming up and we need the face of the RFA,” Saeyoung retaliated. V sighed. He hadn’t told the any of his friends what she had said. He couldn’t help but protect her as much as he could because despite her venomous words his heart would forever have a soft spot for her.

“Fine, fine. Though, I cannot guarantee any kind of success,” V waved his hand at his red-haired friend. The other five members cheered.

 

The ring of a doorbell resounded in the manor, making MC jump, and nearly she spilled her afternoon tea on herself. “Jumin! Go see who that is!” she said, looking back down at her book.

Jumin bowed to his mistress. “Yes, my Lady…” he walked off and opened the door to see the green haired one. He raised an eyebrow. V pushed past him, rude, and walked into MC’s study. When he saw that she wasn’t there, he walked to the parlor. He calmly opened the door and walked inside.

“It’s such a lovely day outside, MC, why aren’t you enjoying your tea out in the garden?” V said, startling MC.

Jumin rushed in, slightly out of breath as if he had been chasing V, “I’m deeply sorry  my Lady, he just walked past me…” Jumin said, “I can take him away if you wish..”

MC looked up at V. She could see he was pretending to be calm. After letting out a sigh, she shook her head. “Whatever, let him stay. I’d like to hear what he has to say this time.”

Jumin stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide. He sighed and bowed. “As you wish, my lady. I’ll bring him a cup of tea.” The demon glared at the green haired man, his eyes lighting up to glow a dark red. He stepped out to do as he said he would.

V sat down in the chair next to MC’s and turned to face her. “I came to ask you once again to consider my offer, to rejoin the RFA…”

MC rolled her eyes. “Yes, I figured you would. My answer is still no. I want nothing to do with any of you. Either I haven’t made that clear enough, or you guys are all just very stupid,” she took a sip of her tea. When she looked up from her cup, she was surprised to find him staring straight at her, his gaze holding a challenge.

“If you don’t want anything to do with any of us, then why am I still here?” V asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sputtered, her eyes widening. “Why, I-, I mean… You’re an exception!” she said.

“And why is that?” he asked, his eyes still holding on to that defiance.

“Well…” she looked down at her reflection in the liquid of the cup, suddenly feeling very passive, “you just are… I don’t know how to explain it, I guess…” She felt her contract mark start to burn, but she ignored it.

V lifted her chin up to look into her eyes, mint clashing with emerald green. All evidence of livelihood in his eyes melted to that of a somber seriousness.  “MC... You don’t have to keep yourself away if you don’t want to. I don’t know what happened to you, but I can tell you staying at home and brooding over it isn’t going to heal your scars… Please, come back to your family…”

MC stared at him, her eyes beginning to water. “Jihyun, I-” she had started but was cut off by Jumin entering. He placed a tea cup and saucer down on the table between MC and V, and filled it with tea.

“My apologies for the wait, I got held up on the way there…” his eyes darted to MC’s and flashed red as he gave her a deep glare.

She cleared her throat as she put on an air of stuck-up indifference. “Jihyun, I’m afraid I must cut this meeting short. It is just about time for me to practice my violin.”

V knew what she was doing, and dodged through her defense. “Oh, already? I just got here. I wouldn’t mind listening. Last time I checked, you loved to show off your skill in front of others,” he taunted. He could guide himself through the maze of all of her false personas with his eyes closed. Once he had remembered that, his confidence grew.

MC’s eyebrow twitched. He was right. She did love to show off, especially to him. She sighed and set down her teacup to stand up. “Fine, but don’t feel too jealous of my amazing skills,” she said in all seriousness. She brushed out any wrinkles in her skirt and walked off. “Follow me.”

V stood up with his cup of tea and saucer in hand and followed MC out. They walked down a few hallways to a room which had a grand piano off to the side and was mainly made up of empty space. V realized this was probably a ballroom, or something similar. Off to the sides were multiple tables. V sat down in one while he waited for MC to start.

Jumin soon returned holding a violin made of a dark wood, with a matching bow. He held it out to MC and she took it. He then set down a stand in front of her with a piece of music. He walked over to the grand piano and MC looked down at her music. “Today I’ll be playing Niccoló Paganini’s Violin Concerto Number 2 in B minor: La Campanella,” she announced to V. Jumin played a few staccato notes on the piano before MC started in a slightly fast paced tempo. She kept her eyes closed, save for the rare moments when she had to look at the music or flip the page. At one point while concentrating, her tongue stuck out of her mouth slightly. V bit his lip, thinking that was the most adorable thing ever. All too soon, however, the song ended and MC pulled the violin away from her body and bowed.

V all but pouted. “That was lovely. Won’t you play me another?”

MC kept her smile to herself as she flipped through her songbook. “Alright, if that’s what you wish,” she stopped at one and turned to Jumin, “I won’t need any accompaniment for this one.” Jumin nodded and stood up, sitting at the table that V was sitting at. “I will now play Bach’s Partita Number 3 in E Major for Solo Violin: I. Preludio.” She started, the first notes shrill and short, but soon evened out to a beautiful fast melody that had V clapping at the end, and Jumin cracking a smile. MC smiled and set her violin and bow down on the stand. She was breathless from playing, she felt sweat drip from her forehead even though she was freezing. She walked over to where the two men were sitting. “Since you’re already here, would you like to stay for lunch?”

V smiled up at his friend. “I’d love to.”

 

After a light lunch in the garden, V finally stood up and looked down at his pocket watch. “I really must get going. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Oh, I’ll walk you out then…” MC stood, suddenly feeling very dizzy. She put a hand up to her collarbone, where her contract mark was burning much more severely. She bit the inside of her cheek and willed herself to ignore it. She didn’t want V to make a huge fuss about it, as she knew he would.  

She walked him to the front door, and he turned to look back at her. “I do hope you’ll consider my words, about the RFA,” without warning he lifted her hand and swiftly leaned down to plant a kiss to her knuckles. She felt a small spark from the contact, and suddenly the pain from her mark flared up. She gasped and bit down on her lip, breaking the skin and making it bleed. V looked up at her, worry shining in his mint eyes. “MC?” The rest of his sentence fell on deaf ears as MC felt her world spinning out of focus, nearly being blinded by the pain that was spreading through her body like a parasite.

“Jihyun-!” her body was suddenly weightless as it tilted, tilted, and fell into someone’s embrace.

She felt herself being picked up, and the pain cooled itself slightly from the contact she could feel at the back of her knees and back, where she was assuming she was being held.

She was half conscious as she was placed in her bed, and a cool cloth was placed on her forehead. When she had opened her eyes enough to see the ceiling above her, she turned her head slightly, she once again saw V’s eyes looking at her, full of worry and another emotion she couldn’t place. She knew she was feverish and shouldn’t talk, lest she say something she’d regret, but she had to say this now before her pride got the better of her. “Jihyun…” he quickly got up and crouched in front of her. He reached out to grab her hand, but she hissed in pain when he did so so he had to let go. “Jihyun… I’m sorry... I wasn’t strong enough… I couldn’t hold out for a year… The whole time I was there I thought about you, Jihyun… You’re what helped me to survive a whole year in that place…” she smiled at him, her eyes half-lidded.

V tilted his head at her, his face showing his confusion quite obviously. “MC... You weren’t gone for a year… You were gone for two and a half years…”

MC’s eyes widened and she felt her heart stop in her chest.

“...What?”

…

….

…..

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, who do you guys want [MC] to end up with and why? V or Jumin? With the way the story is progressing, I can see it going either way. (To be honest, I'm leaning more towards V, if you couldn't already tell...) Despite my opinion, I want to hear yours! All comments will be carefully considered, so it'd be helpful if you gave your reasoning either for against either person! :D MC ending up with both V and Jumin is also an option! (One I'm also heavily leaning towards)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feverish kisses still count as hot, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little nsfw kisses. Okay, a lot of nsfw kisses. Just a warning

MC jumped up, the wet cloth falling from her forehead, and grabbed V by the shirt to pull him closer so that her eyes were mere centimeters away from his. “You’re telling me I was trapped in that hell for over  _ two _ years?! And not one of you spineless, good-for-nothing pieces of shit came to get me?!” Her eyes darkened in anger while she shook him with every word. She wants nothing more than to tear off his shirt and- and- MC stopped her thoughts there, focusing only on her anger and not how she could feel his breath on her lips, or how he still smelled like firewood and dark chocolate even after all these years. “I hate you…” her voice lower as she leaned in closer. “I hate you so much right now…” 

V’s eyes drooped as he looked down at MC’s lips. They were so close when he spoke their lips brushed, “I think… I can live with that…” he closed the distance to take her lips into his own. MC earnestly kissed him back, pulling him closer by his shirt. She had to admit, letting out her frustrations into a lip-bruising kiss probably was not the smartest thing to do, but it did feel so good. Her contract mark burned like someone was holding a lit match to it but at the moment all it did was make her want to kiss him more. She tilted back pulling V with her until her back hit the soft bed. V was leaning so his forehead touched her’s and he suddenly pulled back from the heat of her skin. “Jihyun…” she whined.

“MC, I can’t do this…” he placed his hands on hers, which was still holding on to his shirt. The touch sent a shock up to her contract mark, which made her jolt in surprise. “You still have a fever, you’re not in your right mind…” he picked up the cloth from where it fell from her head and dampened it again in the bowl of water on her bedside table. He placed it back on her forehead and she let out a sigh. 

“Jihyun,” she said as her eyes began to water, “My feelings for you never changed... Even when you were engaged to Rika, I think I still loved you… I’m just hurt that you never…” she sniffled as a few tears ran down her feverish cheeks. “I’m hurt that you never considered my feelings when you broke off our engagement…” unlike herself, she continued to ramble on, “I know that you were in love and that’s a beautiful thing but you gave me no warning and no time to recover before you flaunted your lovely fiancee in front of me. I’m sorry.” MC wiped away her tears. “I’m sorry… Since we were kids I had always thought we would get married and I guess I got attached to that idea. I got selfish and- and- I―hic―I started to hate you and her. You two looked so happy t-together and I felt miserable b-because my parents h-had practically―hic―sold me off to the first suitor with a lot of m-money… I had to get away from y-you two and the only way t-to do so was to a-actually―hic―leave. I should have been there for you when she passed, I’m so s-s-sorry!” Her spiel was all over the place and ended in her sniveling and sobbing like a child that just had its favorite toy taken away. 

V hugged her tightly, and MC continued to sob, getting her tears all over the shoulder of his shirt. He pulled away and wiped away some of her tears, before kissing her cheek. “MC, you don’t need to apologize to me. I  _ should _ have been mindful of your feelings. I’m glad you told me, even if it did take a really bad fever to do so… Just rest, and don’t worry about anything other than getting better, okay?” She nodded and settled back down. Her eyes closed and in no-time, she was asleep once again. 

V sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, turning slightly to look down at MC. Jumin walked in with a fresh bowl of water and a new cloth. He pulled the other cloth from her forehead and replaced it with the other one. No words were exchanged between the two men until Jumin had finished. “You know, you don’t have to sit by her side the whole time. I can take care of her,” Jumin said, leaning against the bed frame with his arms crossed. 

V looked up at him, his face a mask of indifference. “I know. That doesn’t comfort me any, considering I know what you are.” Jumin’s eyes widened in surprise, the settled in gruff indifference as well.  _ To be fair _ , the demon thought to himself as he looked at the sleeping form of his master,  _ I wasn’t exactly discreet about anything _ . The shoulder of her nightgown had fallen, and the top of her mark was peaking out. It glowed dimly when Jumin looked at it and got duller when V placed his hand on MC’s. Jumin’s eyes narrowed at the hand that was on MC’s before walking out of the room. 

 

After a series of really odd fever dreams, MC finally opened her eyes to the glare of sunlight filtering in through the window. She rolled over and saw V sitting on the edge of her bed, on her side, leaning against the bedpost. 

“Jihyun!” she said, then realized his eyes were closed. She smiled to herself and sat up, resting her hand on his shoulder to shake him. “Jihyun, wake up…” V jumped, his eyes wide as he looked down at MC. He sighed in relief when he saw her, and smiled. 

“Are you alright?” he asked her. She nodded, yawning and pushing her hair behind her ear. 

“Jihyun you can lay down in one of the guest rooms if you need to sleep…,” she said. 

V shrugged and reached out, lightly ghosting his knuckles over her cheek. “I didn’t want you to leave my sights. I was really worried about you, you know…”

MC looked guilty when he said that and looked down at the blanket she had clenched in his hands. “I’m sorry… I, um, if it makes you feel any better I had some time to think one of the times I was awake and… Well, I think I can forgive you… I don’t think I was ever really mad and you in the first place…” 

V’s face brightened up immediately. “Really?” He grabbed her hands, pulling them up to his lips, placing a kiss on both of them. “I’m so happy. It hurt to think you were upset with me, I’m glad we’re working past that…” 

MC blushed, and pulled her hands out of his. “I-I said I  _ think _ I can… Do-don’t make such a big deal out of it…” MC looked away, her face burning. 

He opened his mouth to retort, a smug grin already adorning his features when Jumin walked in. “My lady, you’re awake. I’ve prepared a bath for you.”

MC nodded and stood up on shaky legs. “I’ll be back in a little bit, Jihyun,” she said to the green-haired man. V nodded and sat back. “You can take a nap in here if you’d like.” 

“Thank you, MC,” he said, smiling at her as she walked out. 

 

MC and Jumin walked to the bathroom and he helped her disrobe and get into the bathtub. She sat back and sighed, smiling as the heat of the water made its way through her muscles to help her to relax. The demon gave her a very thorough scrubbing and after he had rinsed her off and pulled her out of the bath to wrap her in a thick bath robe, Jumin rubbed her shoulders for a moment, his fingers ghosting down to brush over her collarbones. She shivered as his touch cooled the heat of the contract mark. MC bit her lip and closed her eyes. Jumin’s hands continued inching down until he was mostly only rubbing the contract mark, making MC’s eyes clench tighter, and her legs pressed together as her lady bits throbbed. “MC…” Jumin said in that deep, unforgettable voice. “Your contract mark has gotten dim, once again. Would you mind if I took some time to… brighten it?” 

MC shook her head. “No, I don’t mind at all.” 

Jumin sat her down on a cushioned stool off to the side of the bathroom and kneeled in front of her, untying her bathrobe to let it fall open. Jumin held her sides and trailed kisses up to her collarbone to start marking her again. His tongue darted out to circle the mark before sucking on it and nipping at it. His hand slowly moved up and he brushed his thumbs over her stiff nipples. MC let out a soft gasp and pressed her thighs together even harder while she felt an unfamiliar heat pool to her center. Jumin’s other hand traveled up to her other breast to give it a small squeeze. 

He gave her mark one last little bite before he moved his head down to kiss her nipple instead, then flicked it with his tongue. MC moaned softly and threaded her fingers through his hair. He was making her feel things she had never felt before. Never been  _ allowed _ to feel before. His lips were somehow cold and hot at the same time as they attached to her nipple and she felt herself panting. 

MC tightened her grip in his hair when he softly bit her nipple, and she pulled his head up. His eyes were dark and clouded with lust, and she was sure her’s were too. “I hate the way he looks at you,” Jumin growled and pulled her closer and kissed her much like the way she had with kissed V not too long ago. It was a fast, lip biting, teeth clashing kind of kiss that left both parties breathless. 

Jumin pulled away and looked up at her. She was panting, her eyes were dark, and her cheeks were a bright shade of red. She was giving him that wanton look again, and this time he couldn’t resist. 

He kissed her neck in all the places he knew she would like, and his hand moved down to part her legs. MC shook her head. “Wait, Jumin, no…” she gasped out as she felt his hand slip between her legs. Her eyes snapped open and she roughly pushed him away, her brain taking over and for a second his face looked just like Saeran’s. “No, no, no,” she repeated, closing her eyes tightly and covering them with her hands. “I’m sorry, you just… I’m sorry…” 

Jumin moved her hands and brushed away the tears that began falling from her closed eyes. “It’s okay, I understand,” he rubbed her back and fixed her robe. “Let’s just get you dressed.” 

MC nodded and he helped her up. Her legs were shaking and he had to hold on to her to get her to her wardrobe. 

He dressed her in a red and pink afternoon dress and they walked back to the master bedroom where V was still taking a nap. MC smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the temple before walking out. 

 

MC took her book out to the garden to read while she waited for Jumin to finish lunch. Soon after settling down, she was joined by V. 

“You should have woken me when you finished with your bath. You probably got lonely out here by yourself…” V said after he had sat down. 

She smiled at him and said in a faux dramatic accent, “Oh no, how could I be  _ lonely _ with the memory of your  _ soft touches _ to keep me company?” She held a straight face for a total of 10 seconds before bursting into laughter, V following suit. She wiped her tears and smiled. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to laugh like this… With you…” 

V smiled and pecked her cheek. “Yeah, I’ve really missed it. I’ve missed you.”

MC nodded, her face turning serious. “I… I really fucked up, Jihyun… I shouldn’t have exploded like that… The day you visited me, or the day Saeyoung visited me. I don’t know what had come over me then, at one moment I was almost happy to see you, then I felt my stomach drop and all I felt was pure rage. I should have controlled my anger…” MC looked up at V, her eyes showing how truly apologetic she was. “Could you ever forgive me?”

V nodded slowly at first, then moved his chair closer to hers and embraced her. “Of course I can. We’ve been friends for the better part of 25 years. This wasn’t our first major fight, and I’m sure it won’t be the last. I… love you, MC.” V leaned in and kissed her gently, their lips just barely touching. MC leaned in to deepen the kiss, her lips slowly moving against his. This kiss was nothing like her first two, this one leaving her breathless in a different sort of way. His lips were so hot against her’s and she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers getting tangled in his soft hair. They had to pull apart when air became a necessity but kept their foreheads pressed together. They stared longingly into each other's eyes and MC pecked Jihyun’s lips one last time before pulling apart completely. 

“Jihyun, I love you too,” she said, smiling at him. 

“I love you more,” he said back. They both chuckled at the reference to something they used to do as kids.

“Well, I love you  _ most _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the way my planning is going there will probably be a lot of nsfw kisses and other nsfw things so by next chapter I'll probably have to change the rating of this story to Explicit... heh


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very dreamy turns into hot and steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA *fans self* did it get hot in here or is just this trio? really really really NSFW I'll mark where it starts for you guys. It gets kinda really dub-con. So... After this, I'm going to have to change the rating of this story to explicit. Sorry!

MC sat at the table, looking down at her food as she ate. This was a habit her Grandmother would have a fit at, but she couldn’t help the sudden shyness she felt as she sat in the presence of the two men she had been snogging not too long ago. She felt a blush creep up to her cheeks at the thought of it, and what Jumin and her had almost done in the bathroom after her bath. She didn’t know that the other two men were thinking about the same thing. When she looked up, V’s heated gaze was lit up a fire inside her. She blushed darker and looked back down to her food. She smiled to herself, a realization dawning on her. She had both of those men wrapped around her finger. She could do with them whatever she pleased.

Internally, she had to shake that thought out of her head. Just _what_ exactly would they do? Plus, Jumin didn’t like V and she was pretty sure V didn’t like Jumin. _But they both like you…_ A nefarious voice in her head had said. She blushed at the mental image that gave her. Her, laying on the bed completely naked. Jumin playing with her nipples. Jihyun with his head between her- “Jumin! I-I… I’m done.”

“Okay, my lady.” he picked up the plate that was in front of her and walked off.

MC took a drink of her tea and sighed, rubbing her eyes.

“Are you okay, MC?” V asked, setting down his fork and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Oh, yes, yes of course. Even though I just slept for the past 2 days I’m still a little fatigued…” she laughed it off, blushing even darker.

V placed the back of his hand on her forehead, then her cheek. “Oh, your face is hot. Is your fever coming back?” MC shook her head quickly and shooed his hand away.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.”

V smirked and leaned his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand. “Oh yeah? Are you sure you weren’t just thinking about our kiss last night?” MC blushed even darker, if that were even possible, which confirmed V’s suspicions. He chuckled. “I knew it. You were too silent during lunch. What else were you thinking about, hmm~?” He leaned in closer, his eyes dark with lust. “Come on, you can tell me…”

“I-I was thinking about yo-you and… and… J-Ju-”

“Jumin?” V interrupted, his eyes widening at this new information. She nodded and he grinned again.

“Really?” Came a new voice from behind MC. “I had no idea you thought about that kind of debauchery. That does sound pretty appealing…”

MC whipped around to see Jumin looking down at her, an eyebrow raised and a smirk adorning his beautiful features. MC quickly turned into a stuttering mess. “Y-you see, I-I-I, um, I c-can explain, I-I just u-uh, I… Yeah…” She looked at the two men both in front of her and behind her and she sighed. She was trapped, so very beautifully trapped. A sudden spark of confidence overcame her and she stood up, pushing her chair back. She leaned up on her toes and grabbed Jumin’s face with her gloved hands and brought it down and took his lips into her own.

Jumin’s eyes widened and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. V watched in shock until she pulled away from her kiss with Jumin, panting, and turned around to kiss V instead. His hands came up to hold her face and he kissed her like she was the only oasis in his desert. When she pulled back, he followed. She smirked to herself and kissed V again, her hands roaming from his back to his front and she started to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was open she ran her hands down his taut chest appreciatively. Jumin walked up behind MC and brushed her hair to the side so that he could kiss her neck while she got busy with V. They pulled away to breathe and MC looked up into V’s eyes, then back at Jumin.

“Maybe… we should take this to the bedroom…?” MC said, her statement sounding more like a question as her confidence suddenly dropped again.

“Probably a good idea. While taking two guys at once already isn’t very lady like, doing it on the table in the garden is worse,” Jumin said and smirked when MC blushed.

MC grabbed their hands and lead them back into the manor. She walked upstairs and down a few hallways to her bedchamber.

“So… um… I’ve never done this before…” MC sat down on her bed and looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap.

V and Jumin shared a look and nodded in understanding. V walked over to MC and kneeled in front of her. He looked up at her, smiling. He knew, for the most part, why she was so nervous. He lifted her chin up so that she would look him in the eye and stood up, his finger pushing her chin up in time with him standing up so that their eyes stayed locked together. He then leaned down and kissed her gently, like he had right before they had left for lunch. “God, MC, you’re so beautiful…” he said when he pulled back. He sat down on the bed next to her they continued to snog while Jumin kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his coat, and unbuttoned his shirt before sitting down on the other side of MC. He began undressing her while she was distracted by V’s soft lips. He painstakingly unbuttoned every one of the small buttons on the back of her bodice. He pulled it off of her and then unclasped her corset, then tugged off her skirt. In no time at all MC was sitting in just her undergarments. When she was finally stripped down, Jumin started to kiss her neck again.

~ Whoop NSFW ahead ~

She pulled away from her kiss with V to moan softly when Jumin sucked on the one spot that sent electricity to her core. V’s head swooped down and he gently took one of MC’s nipples into his mouth, sucking on it while cupping her other breast. Jumin pulled away from MC’s neck and swatted V’s hand away, instead taking her other nipple into his own mouth. His tongue circled around her areola before he actually sucked on the pert nipple. MC threw her head back to let out a high keen of pleasure as she threaded her fingers through the two men’s hair.

MC felt a pressure build up in her core as the two men continued to abuse her nipples and soon she felt V tug her undergarments off. Jumin’s hand slipped down to part her legs and this time she didn’t feel any fear. Jumin slipped his gloves off before he probed her entrance gently with his pointer finger, waiting for her to say stop at any moment. He swiped his pointer finger through her labia and found her to be soaking wet.

V pulled away from her nipple, and Jumin followed suit. V picked up MC and moved her so she was leaning against the headboard with her legs spread open. Her nipples were red and a little bit swollen and shiny from the two men’s saliva. Jumin sat next to her and started playing with her breasts again, pinching one between his fingers before leaning down and taking it in his mouth again. V sat in front of her with his hands resting on her ankles. He ran his hands up her legs as he moved closer to her dripping center and soon his breath fanned out on her heat. He looked up at her, locking eyes as his tongue darted out to lick her core from bottom to top, pausing to suck on her clit. MC’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her toes curled. “ _A-ah_ , Jihyun…”

Jumin, being the possessive man he was, hated that she had moaned V’s name before his own. He lightly bit down on her nipple and made her gasp, “J-Jumin!”

V’s eyes narrowed, feeling the challenge in the other man’s motions. The green haired man pushed one of his nimble fingers into her entrance, curling up to brush against her g-spot. MC clenched against him before sinking down, “Oh, Jihyun~...”

Jumin pinched her nipple between his fingers and rolled it, making her cry out, “J-Jumin…!”

V pushed another finger in, and out, and in, each time doing so to push against her g-spot. She cried out, “Jihyun! _Ahh~!_ ” She felt the pressure build up and crash suddenly, her first orgasm rushing through her. V won. Jumin pulled away and gave her a surprisingly gentle kiss on her lips. V pulled away from her lower lips and placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on her slick skin.

“MC, are you still okay with this?” he asked, looking down into her eyes.

She thought it over, and look up at the two men. The two men in front of her were, admittedly, very hot. And she wouldn’t mind losing the one thing you can’t get back to them, but… If this were ever to get out, her family name would be completely ruined. She looks up into V’s eyes, then Jumin’s. She trusted these two, at least enough to keep a secret that could ruin them as well.

“Yeah, I’m okay with it…” she nodded.

V lined himself up with her entrance, but Jumin pushes him aside. V glared at the man, and Jumin glared back. “You’ve had your turn, now it’s mine.” The demon said, holding angry eye contact with the other man as he pushed into the girl in front of him. He had his hips angled just right so he’d hit her spot with each painfully slow thrust without having to look down at her. His eyes were still glaring at the green haired man. V rolled his eyes and climbed back on the bed so he was kneeling above MC’s head.

“Flip her onto her stomach, on her knees,” he told the demon. The demon did as requested and MC was soon on her hands and knees in front of V. She looked up at him, a bit of drool dripping out of her mouth. V lifted up her chin and she was mouth-level with his member. She smirked slightly, already knowing what he wanted. She gave the head a small kiss before taking it in her mouth. V thrust into her mouth slowly, but once he realized she wasn’t gagging or anything he sped up. His hands were resting on the sides of her head and he was bobbing her head on his dick. Soon he and Jumin had set a rhythmic pace so Jumin’s thrust her forward and V thrust her back. With Jumin’s strategic thrusts, in no time at all MC was reduced to an overstimulated puddle as her orgasm swept through her and he didn’t stop. Both V and Jumin’s thrusts sped up so they were pounding into her. The two ravenous men were still glaring at each other while on the brink of orgasm and as they both came they reached for each other and kissed, teeth clashing. They pulled back and looked at each other with bewildered expressions. Their thrusts slowed and they pulled out, MC collapsing without their support.

They gave MC a moment to catch her breath, all three of them breathing heavily. MC’s small frame, and cum-filled holes made both of them painfully hard again.

V picked MC up and stood up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist lest she fall as he pressed the tip of his dick her her entrance. Jumin walked behind MC and also pressed the head against her pussy entrance. MC’s eyes widened and she felt a familiar panic rise in her chest. “W-wait, wait, no- st-stop please-!” Her pleas fell on deaf ears, however, as both men simultaneously pushed up into her tight folds. She felt a pain like nothing she's ever felt before as the V and Jumin both shoved their thick cocks into her, tearing it slightly and making her blood drip down onto the carpet.

She pressed her face into V’s neck as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Instead of actually thrusting up into her, they held her sides and moved her up and down on their dicks and by doing so they reached new depths inside her, ones she never even thought existed. As their swollen heads continued to press against her cervix, their grunts resounding in the room, MC slowly felt a pressure being built inside her. The sharp pain she felt from them both being inside her slowly faded to a dull ache and soon her orgasm hit her like a wave, making her throw her head back onto Jumin’s shoulder and scream.

Her walls tightened around them and soon V caved and came inside her, his seed being ejected up into her poor womb. Jumin didn't stop moving her, and soon V was hard again. They sped her up and the only noises heard were their moans and hitched breathing as MC continued to sob. Jumin soon hastened her movement, his thrusts timed to when she was moved down, and his breathing became more erratic and he finally came inside her, his semen also making its way into her womb.

They slowly stopped moving her and pulled her off, placing her back onto the bed. She was panting like a dog in heat, her mouth stretched open and Jumin and V both looked at each other as the same thought popped up in their heads, their dicks standing at attention. Jumin picked MC back up and placed her on the ground on her knees and opened her mouth. He pushed his cock into her hot mouth and lightly to the side, giving V room to push his in next to the demon’s. MC stopped trying to protest and instead closed her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. The two men slowly started thrusting inside her mouth, their tips hitting the back of her throat and making her gag a little bit. They each had a hand on the side on her head and forcefully bobbed her head on them until a familiar pressure built up inside the two men, making their thrusts more aggressive. When they both came, at the same time, their thick seed was washed down her throat.

Finally, they pulled out, ropes of cum and saliva still connecting their cocks to her mouth.

~ NSFW over ~

Jumin walked out of the room and returned with a bowl of warm water and a few washcloths. He set the bowl down on the night stand and both he and V grabbed a washcloth and began wiping down MC, cleaning up her face, her sweat slickened body, and her cum-filled hole as she barely retained consciousness.

Once she was completely clean, V sat behind her while rubbing her shoulders, whispering small encouragements to her, telling her how good she did and how sorry he was for getting rough. Since she had calmed down, Jumin grabbed a nightgown to pull on her and put her to bed in the guest room right by the master bedroom, since the sheets and blankets in the master bedroom were filthy and pungent with the smell of sex. She dozed off peacefully while the lithe butler looked upon her with a rare expression of fondness, a small smile gracing his lips as he lightly stroked her vermilion cheeks. He leaned down to kiss her forehead before washing himself off and donning his suit.

As he walked out of the room to wash the sheets and prepare dinner, he walked past V who was half dressed and walking into the guest bedroom. Jumin paused and watched as V kissed MC’s cheek before settling into the bed with her, spooning her from behind. Jumin felt an oh-so-familiar bubble of jealousy rise in his chest. Childishly he thought, _It’s not fair that that can’t be me._ His expression turned to that of something akin to despair and he walked away. He was a mere butler to her, he wasn’t permitted to lay with her, or share meals with her. He was only allowed to look from afar and occasionally sate her sexual desires. His eyes were downcast as he completed his tasks. It just wasn’t fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew sorry for the late update btw if it makes up for it this chapter was almost 3000 words long! I'll try to upload on time next week though. ;~;


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares turned into reality.

After letting MC sleep for a few hours, Jumin came in and woke her up with the promise of food. She smiled and got up, wincing at how sore her hindquarters were from their previous activities. During her few hours of rest, she had developed a deep hunger and she was probably about to show an unladylike display of eating just about everything that Jumin had prepared. She stretched and as Jumin began to walk away, she came up behind him to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and buried her face in his back, taking a deep breath. He froze stiffened, before relaxing and turning around in her arms to hug her back. When he placed his hands on her, he felt a jolt of something familiar yet also somehow foreign. He felt something akin to a dark energy radiating off of her. She smiled brightly up at him, and he shook that thought from his head. She couldn’t possibly… 

They walked downstairs, letting V sleep in, and he led her to the table, pulling out the chair for her. He stood back and watched with mild horror as she devoured just about everything on the table. Once she was done, she sat back and sighed with a small satisfied smile on her face. She stood up, gave Jumin a small kiss on the cheek, and walked off back to the room where V was still sleeping. She got back in bed with him and pecked his forehead before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. 

 

In her dreams, she had visions of eyes that were flashing from glowing red to mint green, over and over. After hours, she woke up in a cold sweat. Her entire body was tingling like something bad was soon to happen, and she felt tears stream down her face. She got up on a whim and walked to her study, pulling out a piece of parchment and writing down a long letter, before she packed a small bag and fled the manor, somehow avoiding Jumin the whole time. 

The next morning, V woke up to find the other side of the bed cold, and in MC’s place was a note scrawled in messy writing. 

His eyes scanned over the note, once, twice, three times before it sunk in. He picked it up and ran to the servant’s quarters, where Jumin was relaxing. He thrust the note into the demon’s face. Jumin’s eyes widened when he read it.  _ No… Oh god no… _ He thought. The note read:

_ Dear my beloved Jihyun and Jumin, _

_ I regret to inform you that I cannot do this. Whatever “this” is, I feel as though it might be overwhelming to be stuck between two guys for the rest of my life… After having a very eye-opening dream, I have made up my mind and I am leaving to be my own person. I cannot have my lovers in my life if I wish to succeed in sorting through my jumbled mess of emotions. Please, do not look for me. I feel I must go on a journey of my own self-discovery, and when I’m ready I will come back. I am not asking you to wait for me, however. I may not come back. I don’t know yet. I just want you both to know that I love you both very much.  _

_ Jihyun, Over these past few months I have felt suffocated by both the weight of my soul and the weight of my actions over these years. What we did in the RFA was wrong, and I hope that you all will cease doing what the RFA was created for, and instead please do what the public thinks you do. We are bad people, and we always will be. I hope that you can cleanse yourselves of the blood on your hands, and help people. I doubt you will, but heed my words. It will come back to you. Someday, you too might find yourself tied up in the basement of a castle, being beaten and starved and stripped bare of everything that makes you yourself. I have faith that this note might turn you to the light, and that will not happen to you. Thank you for always being there for me, even when I acted like I did not wish for it. You were the only thing that could get me through my hardships after my parents perished, even though you were engaged I always loved you. Your bright smile and kind eyes were all that I needed.  _

_ Jumin, although we did not know each other for long I still believe I love you. You helped me through the worst of my panic attacks and protected me from my own mind. Although at first you were forced to be, you were also there for me in my darkest times. I’d like to think that somewhere along our journey that you might have grown to love me as well. You saved me from that wretched man and kept me safe ever since then.  _

_ I hope you both will not take this personally, as I do not wish for you to grieve for me. I will always be there for you in your memories, and maybe someday I will come back.  _

_ With love, MC. _

 

By the end of it, both men had tears in their eyes. They would miss their lover, but they knew that she wouldn’t want them to be sad. Jumin set the note down and took a deep breath. They both walked back to her room and saw some of her personal items missing. A small photograph of a man with dark hair and a woman with red hair, and a small child between them with bright red hair and sparkling green eyes that Jumin remembered MC telling him to make sure was always shined, a gold ring with MC’s initials engraved on it which always adorned the woman’s right ring finger, and a small necklace with a silver cross hanging from it which always hung from her neck, were all gone, as well as some clothing items and a smallish travelling bag. 

She was gone, she was really gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. Probably. I'm going to say this is the last chapter, but I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head. If I do ever expand on this I'll just make a new story because gdi I just want ONE finished story. So, thanks for reading! Also, sorry for how short this is and not updating last weekend. :/

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are always, always, always welcome! Thank you for ready my story!


End file.
